You and I Collide
by x-backtoblack-x
Summary: Even the best fall down sometimes. It's who's there to pick them up that really matters.


"Beca, how are you?"

"… Good."

"It's been a while since your last visit."

"Yea I know. School. School and stuff's been busy."

"Last time you were here you didn't want to start college… something changed?"

"I guess it has yea."

"Can I ask what that thing is?"

"I suppose you can…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

"I hate the morning," Chloe growled softly, trying to shield her eyes from the sunlight trickling through the window by burrowing her head further into Beca.

"You just hate the sunlight because gingers burn in it," Beca teased softly, wincing when she was pinched in her bare waist.

"Take it back." Chloe's head shot out from the crook of Beca's neck, her eyes only half open.

"Make me." Beca waggled her eyebrows threateningly.

"You're gonna regret that," Chloe laughed, one arm wrapping around Beca's waist, her nails scraping across the brunettes stomach.

"Oh I'm so…" Beca was cut off by her own shrill shriek as Chloe's nimble fingers began tickling her.

"What was that?" The red head smirked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Mercy! Chloe mercy!" Beca gasped, thrashing wildly as the red head climbed on top of her to pin her to the one spot.

"I can't hear you?" The other woman prompted.

"Fine! Fine! I'm sorry… Sorry I called you ginger!" Beca was turning red at this point.

"Good girl." Chloe's smile was wicked as she slid off Beca's hips and curled back into her side.

"Asshole," Beca grumbled.

"You love me really," Chloe reminded her softly.

"Mm, I'm afraid I do," Beca agreed, turning to face her girlfriend and capturing her lips for a slow kiss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Interesting."

"Mhm…"

"Can I ask how you got to know Chloe?"

"I suppose we just clicked…?"

"Oh?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

"How you doing there trooper," Chloe's warm tone washed over Beca, causing her to crack her eyes open and look up to where a sea of auburn hair shone above her in the fading light of the autumn day.

"I think I'm dying," Beca gasped, trying to sit up in the gravel where she'd collapsed but thinking better of it when her muscles started to scream in protest. "I really don't see why cardio exists."

"To stop people from being as unfit as you," Chloe shot back with a smirk, extending both hands to pull Beca gently back to her feet, both woman standing close for a second before the brunette took an awkward step back.

"Uh yea… I guess." Beca looked around the half empty quad, giving herself a moment to recompose herself before she spoke again. "I should never have let you talk me into joining the Bellas."

"But you did," Chloe reminded her with a smile.

"But I did…" Beca agreed.

"I actually didn't think you'd join you know," Chloe admitted, beginning to walk back towards the gym so they could go get changed.

"Even after how… persuasive you were?" Beca snorted jogging the first few steps to catch up with the red head.

"You seemed pretty reluctant after that first day at the activities fair… then looking back I'm actually pretty surprised the whole shower thing didn't just make you switch schools," the red head informed Beca.

"It was a close call," Beca shot back with a small grin. "You make quite the first impression though, I couldn't really say no."

"I'm glad I do… I don't think the Bellas would be the same without you." Chloe averted her gaze as she made the confession.

"I doubt that somehow… unless I'm arguing with Aubrey I make like zero input," Beca snorted.

"It wouldn't be the same for me then…" Chloe corrected, looking over then to make eye contact with Beca. "I don't think my day would be the same at all without seeing you at least once."

"Shut up." Under Chloe's intense stare Beca could feel herself blush.

"It's true… You seem to have made quite the home for yourself up here." Chloe smiled softly, tapping at the side of her head gently.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And she knows you come here?"

"She does."

"Is she okay with that?"

"Yea… Yea I think she's actually the first person in my life that's ever been one hundred per cent okay with it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

"You know what baffles me about you?" Beca could have sworn Chloe had fallen asleep where she lay in the brunettes lap in the shade of one of the trees in the quad, but apparently not.

"What's that?" Beca smiled down at her girlfriend.

"You never open up." Chloe knew she made a mistake the second she spoke from the way Beca seemed to instantly tense up. "Sorry…" She could already see her girlfriend's eyes become sad.

"Don't be… you are right after all." Beca averted her gaze and huffed out a long breath.

"I'm here if you ever do want to talk though," Chloe whispered, the red heads fingers entwining gently with the DJ's. "Just always know that."

They remained silent as a soft breeze floated past them, causing wisps of Beca's hear to cascade quietly over her shoulder. Chloe watched in wonder as Beca's fingers pushed the stray strands back behind her ears.

"God you're beautiful." She wasn't even aware she'd said it until Beca's hand froze in place.

"No I'm…"

"You are," Chloe cut her off instantly. "To me you are."

"I dunno…" Beca fought. "You can't really say that without knowing the wholes story."

"You'd still be beautiful to me," Chloe insisted without a seconds hesitation.

"I've seen a therapist since I was sixteen…" She wasn't sure why she was fighting so hard for Chloe to take back what she said; she just knew it seemed important.

"Even the best of us need a little help sometimes."

"It wasn't a little help I needed though… It was a lot. It still is."

"You know you don't need to do this." Chloe sat up, leaning against the same tree as Beca and pulling the brunette into her side. "You don't need to try and convince me you're not beautiful inside and out, because you are. To me you are."

"You're not even going to ask what's wrong with me?" Beca fought to control her voice.

"You can tell me, though I don't think you actually want to," Chloe replied simply.

"I don't. Not really…"

"Exactly," Chloe nodded knowingly. "Beca I'm not going anywhere, no matter how many therapists you see or how much you push me. I love you, and I know you love me so I'm never going to ask. I'm never going to pry. I'm just going to be here. I'm going to be here all the time no matter what."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So she supports you now?"

"She does, one hundred per cent."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_You finally find  
You and I collide_

"How was it?" Chloe smiled, standing from the chair in the waiting room as Beca stepped out of the small office.

"Same as usual," the brunette shrugged, returning her girlfriends smile as Chloe's arm wrapped around her waist. "We talked about feelings and shit and I reminded him I'm far too badass to have feelings."

"Oh, should I be worried my girlfriend's an emotionless cyborg?" Chloe snorted.

"Meh, my shrink seems to think you're some kind of exception to that." Beca knew from the way Chloe's breath hitched she'd said the right thing.

"Does he now?" Chloe couldn't hide the smile in her voice.

"Mhm." Beca was practically giggling as they pushed open the main door that led onto the busy street. "Apparently you make me better…"

"I do?" Chloe questioned quietly, awe struck at her girlfriend's confession.

"You do…" Beca pulled Chloe to a halt, turning so the pair faced one another. "You do." She seared the words onto Chloe's lips as she leaned in for a fleeting kiss.

"That's all I've ever wanted," Chloe replied honestly, her eyes still closed as Beca pulled back.


End file.
